


Date Night

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Gabriel, ticklish gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is nervous about having Sam over to his place for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

"So…welcome to my humble abode." Gabriel smiled cheesily, waving Sam in through the doorway.

Sam took a step in, glancing around the apartment. Gabriel kept things neater than he’d expected, or maybe he’d just cleaned everything up for the visit. Sam smiled at the thought of Gabriel bustling around cleaning the whole place just for Sam, not that he minded a little dirt or messiness.

Gabriel seemed to be playing it cool, but it was obvious that he was going out of his way to try to make their first date at his apartment perfect. When things didn’t quite go as planned, he grew frustrated.

First, it was the popcorn. He tried to cook it up for a snack for the movie, but he accidentally left it in the microwave long enough for it to burn. Turned out it was the last bag of popcorn. Sam insisted that it was fine, they could just eat chips and candy.

Then, it was the movie. After popping it into the DVD player, the display kept skipping. Turned out the disc had gotten scratched. Sam insisted that it was fine, they could just watch another movie.

Finally, it was the drinks. Gabriel had poured them both something sweet and alcoholic, but then he bumped the counter and they spilled over, onto the floor, and his shirt. Sam’s too. Sam insisted that it was fine, they could just make more drinks and change shirts.

By the time they got their snacks, made new drinks, changed, and picked a new movie, Gabriel was frustrated and visibly irked. Sam, clad in Gabriel’s biggest yet still-too-tight shirt, pulled his boyfriend in closer, trying to snuggle him and put a smile back on his face, “Gabe, come on, it’s not so bad. I’m having fun.”

"Don’t pity me." Gabe huffed, "I know this date sucked."

"Hey, the only thing that sucks is your attitude." Sam tsked, poking Gabriel in the side.

Gabe squeaked. His eyes immediately widened before he schooled them into a glare which he cast back at Sam, “Don’t.” He hissed.

Sam was grinning now, arms wrapping tighter around his boyfriend to keep him trapped, “Maybe this will fix that attitude of yours.” He started scribbling against Gabriel’s stomach, other arm wrapped around his chest, holding him in place.

Gabe squirmed as much as he could before bursting into giggly laughter, “Ahahah-SAM! Stahahop-hehehe!” He blushed, wriggling helplessly and laughing.

"Not ‘til you’re all smiles and happiness. I want you to be as sweet as that candy you love." Sam kissed the top of his head.

"You jeheheheherk! Stop! StahaHAHAHAHOP!" Gabe snorted, kicking frantically as Sam started on his ribs and began working his way up.

"Will you promise to relax and enjoy our date?" Sam smirked.

"Yehehehehehes you ahahaha-asshole! Stopehehee- stop it! Come ohohohon!" Gabriel pleaded.

"And you won’t be in a bad mood just because of a few silly accidents?"

"Fine fihihiihine! Stop Sahaham- PLEEHEASE!"

"Okay, alright. I’m done." Sam chuckled, snuggling against Gabriel’s neck.

"You’re mean." Gabriel pouted.

"And you’re an adorable little dork." Sam booped his nose before kissing the nape of his neck.

"You’ll pay for that." Gabriel grumbled.

"What? Kissing you or calling you a dork?" Sam teased.

"Tickling me, Samsquatch."

"Remember how I stopped because you promised to be nice and happy?" Sam raised a brow.

"Oh, fine." Gabriel laughed, pushing Sam’s head away.


End file.
